<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Floor is Lava by DSMystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764723">The Floor is Lava</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSMystery/pseuds/DSMystery'>DSMystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABG Therapy Troopers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabbles, emotional breakdowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSMystery/pseuds/DSMystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader starts screaming and flying, Benny is holding the end of his cape, chasing after him and trying to get him to come down. This isn’t how the game is supposed to be played.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABG Therapy Troopers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Floor is Lava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It probably started as they all did; George accidentally saying something dumb that resulted in Lord Vader’s tears. The amount of things that could trigger Lord Vader’s cries was just astounding at this rate. And of course it was usually George who did it. Honestly, they should just duct tape the man’s mouth shut and then they’d only have an emotional breakdown on their hands every other week instead of the twice a week, going on three, record they were pushing.</p>
<p>Alfred was truly amazed at this instance however because it was the first time that Lord Vader showed any measure of cognitive ability beyond crying. It stood to reason that it was a perfectly acceptable response upon happening the scene (because of course he missed what triggered it, that was another common theme in the world that was now his life), to just stand and stare and quietly thank whoever was listening that his helmet hid the fact that his mouth was gaping open. Beside Alfred was George who wasn’t in a much better state, stock still and probably slowly blinking while trying to comprehend what he just caused.</p>
<p>“I swear… all I said was the floor was lava.” could be heard quietly from George’s helmet. It was a juvenile game that the clones had played often enough while growing up so Alfred wasn’t sure why that would trigger Lord Vader. But apparently it had, and it must not be a pretty memory, Alfred thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Whenever you two are done gawking, I’d really love some help!!!” Screamed Benny. Poor Benny who was trying so hard, so so hard, hanging onto the edge of Lord Vader’s cape while his feet skidded across the floor. Poor Benny who was failing miserably to get Lord Vader to stop flying around the hangar, screaming at the top of his voice modulator. Poor Benny who could only scream back at Lord Vader that the floor was in fact not lava and that it was ok to come back down. Alfred and George were nowhere near done gawking but luckily, for poor Benny’s sake, there were other stormtroopers who were willing to aid his efforts to get Lord Vader back on the ground.</p>
<p>It took six of them skiing around before they found enough purchase to halt Lord Vader in mid-air. It also took all six to carry Lord Vader out of the hangar without dropping him (five for the man himself, one for just his cloak). New mental note, Alfred decided, only play the floor is lava when we need a quick get away from the enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>